1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel additives for compositions and, in particular, it relates to hydrocarbon fluid compositions containing interlinked multifunctional additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892 and 3,219,666 there are disclosed ashless additives derived from succinic acid compounds and polyamines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,195 discloses lubricating oil compositions containing alkenylsuccinimide N-alkylpiperazine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,076 discloses compounds of an alkenylsuccinic compound and a polypiperazinyl alkylene; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,386 describes polypropenylsuccinimide derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,972 describes the preparation of Mannich bases. The compounds mentioned in these patents do not contain interlinked molecules. Although they have known utility as ashless detergents, they may not be effective, for example in lubricating oils for engines operating at high temperatures and pressures for long periods of time.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,436 of Dazzi et al., 3,374,173 of Critchley et al. and 3,424,683 of Dazzi et al. there are disclosed triazine and pyrimidine compounds. However, none of these patents discloses the linking of long chain or polymeric radicals to the heterocyclic groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,985 discloses trismonosuccinimides bonded to a triazine nucleus. The resulting compounds are stated to have detergent properties. These tri-monosuccinimido substituted triazines are not the same compounds as the tri-succinimido pyrimidines and triazines, nor the di-succinimido-amino-pyrimidines and triazines, nor the other substituted-triazines or pyrimidines of this invention.